


"Bruce Lee"

by Hibari1_san



Series: SASO 2017 : Bonus Round 1 [4]
Category: DAYS (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bad Flirting, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 14:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11164131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibari1_san/pseuds/Hibari1_san
Summary: "Prompt: Barista!AU - Tsukushi really wants to know this customer's name, but he gives a different name every time and now he's scrawling Bruce Lee onto a coffee cup."





	"Bruce Lee"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crescenttwins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescenttwins/gifts).



> Major Tags: None  
> Other Tags: None ? (mention of bad flirting technique ?)

Tsukushi couldn’t tell whether this customer was _actually_ interested or if he just liked messing with him. Every time he was on shift, the blonde would come in, greet him either with a “What a wonderful day, don’t you think Tsukkun ?” if he was on a good mood or a “Today is _hell_ so I came to grace myself with your presence, Tsukkun.”. Then, he would ask him about his day and tell him a pick-up line so horrible Tsukushi would laugh.  
  
If it were to end here, Tsukushi would agree with Sayuri. It _was_ like the set-up to a good romantic movie. They _appeared_ to be flirting. But then, he would ask the customer what he wanted, and after having entered his order, he would brace himself, and ask him the dreaded question : “Under which name ?” and the blonde would always take a few seconds before answering and uttering the most incredible names.  
  
  
The first time, Tsukushi had had to ask him to repeat it three times before _processing_ the “Brad Pitt” that had been shamelessly thrown at him. He could _feel_ the confusion painting itself on his face but had still executed himself. He had made the requested drink and when he had lifted his face, he had realized that the blonde had been watching him the whole time. He had felt his face heat up and had made his way back to the counter, maintaining eye contact with this strange yet attractive customer. Once he had reached the customer, he had handed him the cup and uttered a small “Enjoy your drink” but he hadn’t moved. At all. He had kept watching him expectantly and if anything, he had looked rather smug.  
  
“Name”, he had supplied after a few embarrassing seconds.  
  
“Uh ?”, Tsukushi had eloquently replied.  
  
He had smiled at him.  
  
“You forgot to call the name.”  
  
Tsukushi had stared at him. Why would he have called the name ? This system mostly existed for practical reasons. And there had been no one else at the counter.  
  
It had taken him another few seconds to realize that _that_ what was the customer had been waiting for and Tsukushi had reached a whole new level of red when he had finally said “A mocha to go for Brad Pitt.”. This time, the blonde had taken the cup. And after addressing him a dazzling smile, he had thanked him and left.  
  
  
Tsukushi sighed as he took a pen to write down “Bruce Lee”. The days passed but the customer’s visits always followed the same pattern. And after two months and no real moves being made - _on either parts_ the very Sayuri-ish part of his brain pointed out - he was ready to accept that this particular - _hot_ \- guy was just a weirdo. Well, actually he could have dealt with the weirdo part, but in one month of now asking “What _is_ your name ?” instead of the usual “Under which name ?” and no real answer, he had to face it. Mister Weird Hot Blonde Guy wasn’t interested. It seemed to be more like a game to him and while it saddened him, he would just have to move on. Feeling particularly resigned and slightly down, he mechanically made him his drink and handed him the cup with a bland “A chai tea latte to go for Bruce Lee.”. But the hot blonde guy didn’t reach for it straight away. He kept staring at him with a strange look for a short moment, and very slowly took his cup, putting his fingers where Tsukushi’s were. Surprised, he titled his head.  
  
“You seem a little out of it today, Tsukkun.”  
  
Tsukushi really didn’t know how to respond to that. It’s not like he could admit that he had just decided to let go of his crush for him. Thankfully, it seemed like his customer wasn’t really expecting an answer.  
  
“You know what you need ? To go have some fun. You play soccer ?”  
  
“Uh, no. I never had the opportunity to.”  
  
“It’s fine. I’ll teach you. What time does your shift end ?”  
  
Tsukushi took a glance at the clock behind him.  
  
“In an hour.”  
  
The blonde beamed at him.  
  
“Perfect. When you’re finished, go meet me at the park in front of the bank. It will be fun, I swear.”  
  
He finally took the drink out of Tsukushi’s hand and made his way towards the exit.  
  
“I’ll be waiting for you, Tsukkun.”  
  
And just like that, he was gone.  
  
Tsukushi stared at the empty space in front of him, trying to process what had just happened. He slowly reached for his cheek and pinched it extra hard just in case. He yelped at the pain and immediately after, giggled like a mad person.  
  
An hour never seemed to pass slower than it did that day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading it ! I hope you enjoyed :3
> 
> This fic is crossposted on Dreamwidth.


End file.
